


Zenhardt

by tehwolf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Zenhardt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehwolf/pseuds/tehwolf
Summary: This is dedicated to my friend embrace-tranquility. May our Zenhardt live on forever!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my friend embrace-tranquility. May our Zenhardt live on forever!

The Crusader hummed a tune as he was walking down the street back to the base. He wondered what had happened during his absence and was curious whether any new faces would be there. But most of all he anticipated seeing old faces again, familiar ones. Those he did not see for several months now.  
  
Reinhardt had been sent to a covert operation in Siberia, without any means of communication for the sake of stealthiness. Digital stealthiness, that is – visual stealthiness was not exactly Reinhardt’s strength. After hearing the mission details, the German asked whether he would be teamed up with Zarya, given her knowledge of the surroundings. ‘No, Reinhardt. This will be you alone’, Winston had answered, which dampened the knight’s mood. While he was used to work alone due to his stationing in Greenland, he always preferred to have a friend or at least someone to talk to with him.  
  
After all, the mission had been successful and a freezing lion had been flown back to London. As it was summer and he had spent the last months in an environment that was below 30 degrees minus, Reinhardt had to force himself not to strip off all clothes and instead settled with a light shirt and cotton pants after a good shower in the aircraft’s bathroom. The rays of sunlight that hit his face when leaving the aircraft gently burned away the melancholy and replaced it with anticipation of seeing his lover and friends again.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The base had become silent in the last weeks. Even though the monk enjoyed the silence – an environment without any distractions was the best condition for a deep meditation, after all – something was missing. He had gotten used to Reinhardt’s invasive behaviour. The big knight used to be all around him most of the time, which had been strange and too much for Zenyatta in the beginning, but it was a gentle, warm invasion that he missed deeply during the last months.  
  
After his morning meditation, the Omnic floated towards the kitchen, accompanied by his student. Genji had, like most of the residents, noticed how silent his master had become after Reinhardt left. “Master?” he asked when they entered the hallway. “Yes, Genji?” Zenyatta answered and floated on, turning his head towards the ninja. “How are you doing today?” the Cyborg carefully went on. “Good“, his master replied. “It is a warm summer day, the sky is blue and nature is happy. There is no reason to feel bad.”  
  
Genji did not reply. He knew, just as good as Zenyatta did, that it was an open secret how the monk missed Reinhardt, but he respected his master’s choice. Upon reaching the kitchen, the ninja went to prepare tea for the two of them, while Zenyatta floated over to the calendar and looked at it for a long time. ’6 months’, he thought. That’s how long Reinhardt was gone by now, and nobody knew when he would be back. When he departed, the knight had no idea where he would be going to and for how long, thus he could not give Zenyatta any information about it. The only thing he knew, and told him, was that an important covert operation required his skills. Nothing else was revealed to him, but in his pride, the lion obviously accepted an important mission like this. Unlike his lover, Reinhardt had not thought about the fact that this mission might be dangerous – especially when no one knew where he was going. How would they know if something happened to him?  
  
After finishing their first cup of tea, the Omnic and the Cyborg prepared another one with which they sat down outside of the base in the park. It was London, after all, and the base had been built near to Leicester Square, the Leicester Square Garden being only a few hundred metres away.  
  
They sat down on a bench and enjoyed the warm day, listening to the chirping birds that fought a fierce battle of who would get the most attention. That must have been the reason why Bastion liked the park. But today it was surprisingly empty, not counting the civilians that frequently visited the public green space. Zenyatta shut down his visual sensors and relaxed, while the sun warmed his metallic body up to a comfortable temperature.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Overwatch’s bases had their own landing bays most of the time, but the London base was different. Based on the fact that it was built directly into the centre of the city, the landing spot had been relocated a few kilometres away. This helped with the fact that nowadays Overwatch was a secret organisation, and the landing spot was used by all kinds of transport companies. This way the strike team could use anonymous aircrafts and still carry out their missions.  
  
While he was strolling towards Leicester Square, Reinhardt bought an iced coffee to counter the heat and to wake up further, as he had slept during the flight. The cold, slightly bitter fluid felt like heaven in his throat. Sure, he had coffee in Siberia too, but it could not be compared to this. After emptying his drink and disposing of it, the Crusader noticed the park in front of him. His eyes lit up and his smile grew wider. Finally, he was back home. Before entering the base, Reinhardt wanted to sit in the sun for a bit, so he made his way into the park, which was when he saw them.  
  
On a bench not far from him, he saw a metallic body, head covered by a straw hat and besides him, a distinctive Cyborg ninja. Trying to hold his breath, Reinhardt sneaked up to them and, when standing behind them, tapped on their shoulders.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The touch caused a tiny whirring in Zenyatta’s body, as his systems slowly powered back up. “Yes?” he asked calmly and turned around just to see a big arm that he slowly traced up to a white-bearded face surrounded by long white hair. Reinhardt’s smile grew so big that the sun reflected in his teeth while the tiny whirring from Zenyatta’s fans transformed into an intense flurry. A strange sound emitted from the Omnic, expressing his extreme satisfaction. Normally so loud, Reinhardt said nothing and just threw his arms around both of them, lifting them up into the air and pressing them against his chest with a force that would have crushed any human. Genji laughed and tried to escape from the grasp, which was possible after around a minute. “It’s good to see you too, Reinhardt”, he said cheerfully, before nodding at the big man and going back to the base. While Reinhardt would most likely not mind him being there, the Cyborg knew that Zenyatta would feel forced to hold his feelings back in the presence of his student, so Genji left them to their reunion.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“I missed you so much”, Reinhardt whispered when they were alone, Zenyatta still pressed hard against his chest. Tears began streaming down his face and his body shivered as the German felt his lover’s warmth. It surprised himself just how much he had missed the Omnic, but even when being used to live and work alone, being apart from a lover is different.  
  
The knight took the hat off Zenyatta’s head and kissed his faceplate. Zenyatta was well aware that he would not be lowered down to the ground in any near time, but right now he did not mind the loss of body control. His fans whirred intensely still, and he was unable to speak as he processed the flood of information that his sensors registered. Every tiny detail about his lover was scanned and saved, and if he would have been capable of smiling, his face would have looked similar to Reinhardt’s. His whole body felt hot as the temperatures were getting close to a critical level, but he had received an upgrade to his cooling systems which kicked in and kept him stable, even though not lowering the overflow of happiness. Slowly he regained enough focus to talk, and after a raspy sound, Zenyatta said “I missed you too. I was so worried when I did not hear anything from you for such a long time period.” Despite Reinhardt’s capabilities, there were operations that posed a danger to this man as well and the one he was sent on sounded just like one of these. He felt the knight’s tears drop down onto his body and instantly vaporise due to how hot it was. Not thinking about how it would look to anyone around, the monk flung his arms around Reinhardt and buried themselves inside the German’s muscled back, holding tight onto the shirt.  
  
After a few minutes of silence that was disturbed by heavy spinning sounds from the fans, Reinhardt talked again. “Ach, but zhere’s nothing to vorry about, Liebling. You know zhat nothing can kill me!” he laughed heartily and then, reluctantly, set his lover back to the ground where he began to float again. Reinhardt stabilised himself by putting one hand on the bench, as he still had not regained full control over his body. The hormones that were set free inside of him caused a drugged-like state, as could be seen on his dilated pupils that caused his eyes to be almost all black, just surrounded by a halo of gold. He thought about sitting down for a moment, but then decided otherwise. “I zhink it vould be a good idea to get my stuff back into zhe base”, the knight said, remembering the heavy luggage that he had dropped to pick up his lover. Also he was sure that when sitting down next to Zenyatta that he would not be able to keep himself at a distance for longer than a minute, which was not exactly the best idea in a park that was frequented by civilians who enjoyed the day.  
  
Standing back up, the Crusader picked up his luggage and smiled down to his lover who was floating in the air, not able to keep a stable height either. “Let’s take zhis inside”, the German chuckled and quickly walked towards the base, accompanied by Zenyatta who moved much faster than normally.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
The base itself was quite empty, as only Genji and Zenyatta had been here – the rest of the team was outside to enjoy the lovely day. This saved time for Reinhardt, who, despite looking forward to meet up with all of them, only wanted to spend time with the monk for now. When they arrived at their room, the Crusader placed his bags into the corner of the room. Turning around he almost knocked Zenyatta away who had floated up right next to him, not being so patient as he normally was. “Oh, zhat much?” Reinhardt asked when the monk jumped back into his arms. He hugged him tightly and placed the hat onto the cupboard, before placing kisses over his lover’s whole faceplate and neck wires, which caused the fans to start whirring louder again. Zenyatta began to unbutton Reinhardt’s shirt and was soon after buried into his lover’s chest hair that tickled onto his metallic body.  
  
Even though Reinhardt tried to play cool, his body heated up rapidly when feeling the monk against him, and his pants tightened up quickly in arousal. Holding his lover with one arm, he got rid of them and the rest of his clothes before carefully putting Zenyatta down onto the bed. The Crusader towered over the Omnic as he laid down on top of him, covering the fragile metallic body with his muscled one. The now long white hair fell down from both sides of his shoulders and to the sides of Zenyatta when the older man buried his head into his lover’s neck, kissing the wires passionately. A few excited gasps could be heard from the monk who had craved the German’s gentle touch for so long. Without the new cooling system, his body heat would have burned the both of them by now – like this, it was on par with Reinhardt’s.  
  
The Crusader’s tongue traced the wires at first, but then stopped to hold back and roughly licked them, with gentle bites in between. The sounds of pleasure emitting from his lover aroused him greatly, making it difficult to wait for what would come next. Reinhardt placed kisses onto the metallic body, down to the Omnic’s slit that he had unlocked quickly.  
  
Zenyatta felt the big man’s tongue enter him. A sudden sensation went through all of his body, causing it to shiver greatly at the affection. His fluids began to leak rapidly and a slightly golden glow surrounded the Omnic, who moaned loudly. “Yes, don’t hold back”, he gasped as Reinhardt’s face was buried in his metallic lap, the tongue deep inside of him. “Mmhmm”, Reinhardt acknowledged and began to lash out with more force, feeling the fluids run through his beard. He had also noticed the golden light, which assured him that he was not the only one who anticipated this moment for a long time. Carefully, he pulled out his tongue and looked up to Zenyatta, before getting back to his previous position, towering over him face to face.  
  
“I am sorry, but I vaited for so long”, Reinhardt whispered. The lights on Zenyatta’s forehead were glowing in a bright pink that was all the confirmation the German needed. He slowly entered him, closing his eyes and growling deeply, finally getting what he wanted for so long. Zenyatta’s moans intensified and the glow grew bright, bathing both of them in golden light. “Yes, hammer me”, the monk said, surprised by his own words. Reinhardt laughed before growling “Oh, I intend to do zhat.”  
  
He continued to push until being completely inside the monk, who only managed to bring out moans at this time. Resting for a few seconds, Reinhardt soaked in the moment, before he slowly pulled out again, just to push himself back in afterwards. While trying to be gentle at first, he swiftly picked up the pace, ramming his hammer into Zenyatta, who was emitting a gold that filled the entire room. Even though not being sensible, Reinhardt precisely hit the correct spot with every thrust that caused his lover to pass over into the iris quickly. This was good, as the Crusader felt himself not being able to keep up for long. The overflow of sensation made this encounter a quick, but nevertheless intense one for both of them.  
  
Zenyatta could feel the pulsing inside him and grasped onto his lovers back, supported by additional golden arms that had extended when reaching his climax that he was kept on by Reinhardt’s thrusting. When the Crusader could not hold back anymore, he growled deeply and released his load inside the monk who moaned loudly. They were both panting heavily, surrounded by bright gold.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
“Now zhis vas something”, Reinhardt said after a few minutes of cooling down in which they had laid next to each other on the bed. “Indeed”, his lover responded. The fans were still whirring but his temperature was getting back to normal. The bed was soaked by their fluids, and Reinhardt chuckled. “Let us go back to get something to drink, shall ve?”, he asked and slowly got up after kissing Zenyatta’s neck wires again. “First we should clean ourselves though”, the monk agreed and they went into the bathroom where he cleaned himself, while Reinhardt took a long shower. After that, Reinhardt slipped on his Overwatch uniform, looking serious and formal. Zenyatta looked at him, then at his long hair which fell down his back. “This suits you”, he said, which earned him a wide smile and a “Zhank you, Liebling.”  
  
The pair left their room and made their way to the kitchen, where Reinhardt got himself a beer and Zenyatta prepared more tea. “I vill tell you everything about vhat I did”, Reinhardt promised. “I thought it was a covert operation?”, Zenyatta wondered. “It vas, zhat’s true. But now it’s over and zhere’s no reason to keep zhings secret anymore. First of all, zhe most important zhing zhough: Zhe mission vas a full success!”, the Crusader boasted and took a deep gulp from his beer.


End file.
